I Wonder How Other People See Me
by blackromanceangel274
Summary: When Thor agrees to go with Jane on an investagation, he leaves Loki under the watch of Tony Strak. At first Tony is not happy on having the god in his house but eventually Loki grows on him... How far with these feelings develop. (FrostIron and Thor/Jane) I will update as often as I can... Enjoy :)
1. Pro-log

**I Wonder How Other People See Me:**

A longer summery: Jane asks Thor to go on a investigation with her, he asks his father, Odin, for permission. Thor has gone a visited Jane before but never for longer than a day and Loki has never been trusted to be left behind without Thor for longer than a day but Thor doesn't know how long this trip will last and he knows Loki won't want to accompany him. When Odin agrees but only as long as Loki goes with him, Thor leaves Loki under the watch of the only other person he knows can read Loki like a book... Tony Stark, or Ironman. Neither Loki or Tony are happy about this but Tony agrees eventually because Thor is his friend. After some time Loki grows on him, Pepper isn't to keen on the idea of him being around and tells Tony that Loki can't be trusted but he replies with 'There's nothing to worry about.' They develop feelings for each other over the next few weeks but once Tony learns of Loki's age in human years, he become guilty about his feelings. Thor returns and agrees to spend a few days on earth to catch up with his earth friends. When he learns about both Loki's and Tonys feelings he tries to fix the issues they are having... Can he?

Every Character in this fic: Loki and Tony (Duh), Natasha Romanoff, Thor, Jane, Bruce Banner, Clint Barton, Steve Rogers, Odin and Frigga.

Chapter one: Pro-log...

Jane had asked Thor to go with her while she was investigating something with Darcy. Thor wanted to go, but he wasn't sure his father would allow it. Who would watch Loki while he was gone? Thor knew Odin still didn't trust Loki enough to have stay on Asgard without Thor nearby for any longer than a day. Thor was pacing his bedroom, Loki was sitting on his bed, back against the headboard, his legs out-stretched and his arms crossed. His eyes following Thor from one end of the room to the other. He rolled his eyes, as if there was any need for Thor's distress. Odin would grant him anything he wished for, he was always the favorite and Loki knew why. He knew it wasn't Thor's fault and maybe it wouldn't have been so bad if Odin was just honest with him to begin with and wasn't so up tight about a frost giant being on the throne after all it wasn't just any frost giant it was the one he claimed to be his son, the one he claimed to, at first at least, love unconditionally.

"Do stop Pacing, Thor. Jus go and ask him already will you?" Loki said at last. It was exhausting just watching his brothers movement. "He lets you go and visit Jane, does he not?"

Thor stopped for a minute and looked at Loki,

"this is different Loki. I will not be engaged in normal mortal activities. I will be off investigating in some Miss Jane calls... Aliens." Thor explained with a confused tone. Humans had strange words. Loki sighed and gazed at the ceiling. Thor's worries were in the wrong place, he shouldn't be worried about what would happen if Odin said no, he should be worried about Odin saying yes. After all, by the way Thor described Janes invitation, he had no idea what Aliens were... For all he knew they could be dangerous.

"You could always not tell him you're leaving" Loki suggested. That's he would have done, not that Thor is likely to take his advice on such matters.

"Do not be observed, Brother" Thor roared. "He is the king as well as our father, it is Treason to keep anything from him. I will go now and ask!" Thor darted off, Loki following behind him closely, interested to find out what Odin had to say. Odin didn't trust Loki to be on Asgard without Thor's super-vison but Loki had no desire to go with Thor and Jane in their hunt for 'Aliens' whatever they were. He would be much happier being able to be trusted to stay home without trying to take over the planet. Thor was only ever allowed to go and see Jane for a day at the most because Odin could never trust Loki again.

"Father" Thor Bowed in front of his father, Odin, who sat on the gold throne; looking down at him. "I must ask a favor of you." Odin raised his eyebrows at his oldest and only biological son.

"What is it Thor?" his voice was loud and his eyes fell upon Loki who was at the back of the room by the door, talking to Frigga. Thor followed his fathers gaze and noticed that Loki had followed him, he would have felt more comfortable with Loki staying his room because he was sure that Loki would brought up at some point during the conversation.

"It is Miss Jane" Thor contuied, his father looking back at him again. "She has invited me down to earth again..."

"You know the rules Thor, a day at most" Odin nodded and gestured for him to leave.

"See, father, she invited me for longer than a day and I would much like to spend more than a day on Midgard with her" Thor explained. Odin was clearly both shocked and angered by Thor's proposal. What was he suggesting? Leaving Asgard for longer than a day and giving Loki another chance to take over... No!

"What! You request more time on Midgard? How much time will you be wanting?" Odin had raised his voice slightly and it made both Loki and his wife flinch at the back of the room. Thor looked at Loki, who egged him to contuie.

"Miss Jane has told me that she cannot be sure how long this journey will take and I would prefer to have, Loki stay on Asgard while I am away. I know it would displease him if he were forced to come with me" Thor turned back to his father and stood on his two feet. Odin looked down at Thor then over to Loki, then to his wife and finally back to Thor.

"No. Longer than a day and Loki must go with you, I will not have him be left her and given another chance to try and take over this planet. Asgard is mine for as long as I live... Dismissed!" Odin boomed. Loki could feel rage burning inside of him at his father words.

"Can I not be trusted!" Loki shouted, storming forward in anger. "Do you think I have not learned anything from my last attempt at ruling this place. I have tried nothing so far, have I? Give me a chance to prove myself to you, please Father, I beg you." Thor could see tears forming in Loki's eyes and then he had an idea. A most brilliant idea, the best idea he has ever had. He could tell his father that Loki would be with him but actually had Loki over to the only other person he had ever know to get Loki to surrender. Of corse he would give Loki a choice, he can either go and stay with Tony Stark while Thor was away or he can go back the prison was in a few years ago when the Avengers caught him. It was his choice integrally. Odin just looked at his youngest, adopted son, with great disgust and said one word

"No."

"I see how it must be father. Loki, you will join me on the journey. Come we must pack." Thor pulled Loki away back into his room and sat him down on the bed. Loki crossed his arms as he push Thor off of him. He wasn't trusted not even by a man who claimed to still see him as a son. There are no words to describe how hurt he felt at that moment.

"Thor, as much as I am flattered that you want to spend time with me, I cannot go with you. I have no desire to chase after... Aliens" Loki told him, crossing his leg, one over the other. Thor chuckled and looked at his brother before joining him on the bed and looking at him,

"No, Loki. You will not be coming with me" Thor told him, with a smile. He trusted his brother not to try and destroy Asgard again but since Odin didn't and Loki did need supervision of some sort, he had hatched the best plan he was sure anyone could have ever thought of. Loki was confused. What was he talking about? He had just told their father that Loki would be going to and Odin would want to see him leave to be sure... Loki just stared at Thor for a few seconds, trying to figure out what he meant.

"I am afraid I do not follow you, brother" Loki finally said, watching Thor get up off the bed and pack some of his things. He still had a few mortal clothes that Jane had found for him and he was sure that Tony would lend some to Loki if needs be.

"Well, I have come up with an idea" Thor began.


	2. The Agreement

**I Wonder How Other People See Me:**

Chapter Two: The agreement...

Of corse Loki wasn't looking forward to seeing Stark again and having to stay with him for however long Thor was away but it had to be better than going to prison again. Thor hadn't told Tony that he was going to have Loki stay with him yet, he just expected Tony to be okay with it, in all fairness as an Asgardain, he doesn't know any better. They met Jane and then began their way to Stark Industries. Loki got eyed oddly on their journey because he was the only one still in Asgardain attire. Thor had been to Midgard before and acquired mortal clothing as a result. They entered the building and got into the elevator. They heard Jarvis's voice announce them all by name, alerting Tony that they were now there. Tony stirred in his seat on the top floor. Thor and Jane was acceptable but Loki? Loki tried to kill him and now he was back... Again. The two gods and female human climbed into to the elevator and looked at the buttons. Not sure what floor Tony would be on, Jane suggested trying the top floor. The elevator went up, leaving Loki to feel claustrophobic. He never did care much for this particular mortal invention. When they reached the floor they found Tony standing behind the bar, making drinks.

"Ah! Tony" Thor boomed across the room as he stepped out of the elevator; walking towards the man and hugging him. Stark stood there, uncomfortably, finally raising his hands to awkwardly pat Thor's shoulders.

"Thor, Jane" Tony greeted them with a little smile as Thor pulled away.

"Hi" Jane waved, holding Thor's hand as they sat down at the bar.

"Drink?" Tony offered, turning his glare on Loki who snarled at him, angrily.

"Be nice Loki" Thor ordered, taking the drink Stark passed to him. "Mr Tony is our friend... He will help us."

Tony was both confused and surprised... What was he supposed to be doing? Did no one think of calling him in advance? Arranging a proper meeting so they could talk about what ever it was? They just turn up out of the blue and expect that to be okay? Well, good to know. Tony gave Loki a smirk and offered him a drink, which Loki took after looking at it strangely for a few seconds.

"What can I help you with?" Tony asked, his hands on the bar as he looked at each face. Loki didn't seem too happy, he looked comfortable and a little upset. Clearly he did not want to be there.

"Ah, I have a favor to ask of you" Thor boomed, slamming his now empty glass on the table. "Another!" Tony nodded and poured Thor another drink whilst waiting for someone to contuie explaining what was going on. Eventually Jane opened her mouth to contuie.

"We - we know it's short notice but Thor's convince that you'll agree" she explained, looking at Thor and then at Tony doubtfully. She wasn't too sure it was a good idea, she didn't want to see Loki go back to prison anymore than Thor did but not only was it unfair to demand that Stark look after Loki with no further notice but if Loki really did try and kill Tony then weren't they putting him danger?

"Okay... What is it?" Stark asked walking out from behind the bar and taking the only seat left, which was next to Loki. He wasn't sure he was going to like what ever it was but depending on what it was depended on whether or not he agreed. If it was life or death then of corse he had to agree, he wasn't going to be responsible for earth going to shit.

"You will offer Loki accommodation for a few nights" Thor told him, with his best smile. He was so sure of himself, he had thought of everything. If Tony disagreed then Thor and Jane would get up and walk out... Leaving Loki behind. There was no way Tony would just let him walk around New York without supervision.

"Why would I do that?" Tony looked at them all again. Were they serous? Honestly? They wanted him to baby sit a 1000 year old god, who had at one point wanted him dead... Yeah, no. No, that was not happening.

"Because my brother would rather I didn't attend the trip his girlfriend planned for him and my father does not trust me to stay home without him" Loki explained, getting up and walking outside to the balcony looking off into the distance. Tony watched him walk away, there was a hint of hurt in his voice and pain in his step. Tony turned back to the only two people left in the room besides himself.

"And you brought him here?!"

"Well, it's not that we don't want him to come it's just we know he doesn't want to" Jane came to the rescue, explaining the best she could before moving her eyes from Tony to Thor. Stark rolled his eyes and threw his hands in the air, this was hopeless. They had to be kidding...

"Our father doesn't want Loki left on Asgard without me. I can only go on this trip if he comes too. I presented him with a choice, he can either go to prison for a few days or-"

"come here" Tony finished, with a sigh.

"Exactly" Thor agreed with a light nod. Tony didn't know the first thing about caring for a god. What did they eat? What time did they go to bed? What did they play with?

"If he's to much trouble then just call us, my cellphone number is on his suitcase and we'll just pick him up right away" Jane told him, hoping that Tony would give in an accept the offer. Tony looked back at Loki, the heart broken God was still staring of into the distance. His hands on the railing, his legs crossed on over the other. Tony let out another sigh, was he really considering this? He had to be crazy.

"How long will you be gone?" he asked, looking back at the couple, okay fine, he was going to do it but only because Thor was his friend... There were defently no feelings in him for Loki... Not even one. None at all. Jane and Thor exchanged looks,

"We're not sure yet. A week at most I would think" Jane told him "We'll let you know if that changes. We're only going to be in New Jersey."

"What am I meant to do if he gets home sick or something?"

"If my brother, misses Asgard you can contact me on Miss Janes communicating device and I will speak with him directly but I doubt that will be a problem" Thor instructed getting up and walking out to say goodbye to his younger brother. There were a few moments where Thor just stared at Loki, standing there, looking at the endless horizon as he was looking for some kind of purpose. Tony and Jane watched the brothers stand in silence for a few moments. It was as if Thor was afraid to approach Loki. He wasn't, he was just watching. There was something about Loki that made him sad to see. There used to be a sparkle in his eyes and now it was gone. Loki's eyes used to be so magnetic, so full of life and now they were just lifeless green orbs.

Finally Thor stepped forward,

"Good bye brother, I shall see you when me and Miss Jane return. If you should need me, Mr Stark knows how to use the communicating device" Thor held his out for Loki to take when he turned around. When Thor saw Loki's face it was obvious that he'd been crying. Even Tony and Jane could see it from inside.

"Has he been crying?" Tony asked, his eyes not leaving the god of mischief for even a second to look at who he was talking to. Jane followed his eyes line to look at Loki,

"Thor said he's been a little emotion since his father practically disowned him, Loki isn't actually and Asgardain, he's a Frost Giant but he was adopted by Odin when he was a baby, when Loki found out he went mental and after being denied the throne to Asgard because he was no Asgardain, he moved on to earth" Jane told him, her eyes still watching the two brothers out the glass.

"Why ever would I need you?" Loki questioned, taking Thor's hand and shaking it. He didn't have the same strength that Thor had but it didn't matter. Thor's grip never hurt him. Loki forced a weak smile onto his face, his eyes were red from the crying and he was secretly wishing for Thor not to go. The only person he felt that actually cared about him was leaving but he knew that Thor had to go, Thor had other people in his life now, Loki had to respect that.

"No reason at all brother" Thor chuckled, walking back inside to wish Tony a farewell.

"Farewell Thor, enjoy your journey." Loki waved goodbye to Jane through the glass and then turned back to admire the view, once again. When Thor entered, Tony addressed him,

"Thor please tell me he's not going to suddenly burst out crying I am in no way a naturing person."

"Fear not Mr Tony. My brother, will benefit much from me being away. It will teach him to stand alone. He should be fine, like I said, if you need me you can get to me through Miss Janes communicator" Thor shock Tonys had as a goodbye and escorted Jane back to the elevator going down. Tony wished them the best of luck on their alien hunt and then looked at Loki. Loki obviously wanted to be alone and Tony wasn't all that bothered. Loki was upset about his father not trusting him and that was understandable.

"Do you really find New York that interesting?" Tony asked, stepping out onto the balcony and walking over to stand beside Loki, placing his hands on the railings also. Loki still wouldn't look at him, avoiding eye contact. Tony wasn't sure why Loki refusing to look at him bothered him so much, as he had said before, he had no feelings for Loki. None at all... Not even one... Well so he said. "Did you want another drink?"

"No" Loki said bluntly, turning around his back leaning against the railings. He shock his head and then began marching back inside, Tony following him closely, keeping an eye on him. "I would like to unpack now thought, if I may." That was a problem because this was the Stark Industries building, not Tonys house. There weren't any bedrooms in his building... None at all. There was no where for him to dump his things. Tony had a spare bedroom back in his house but not one here.

"Loki, there are no bedrooms here. You can unpack later when I take you back to my house" Tony explained. Loki looked at him confused. A building this big and there wasn't one sleeping chamber? What on earth did they use all these rooms and floors for?

"This building is so huge yet, there is no room in which I can slumber. What do you mortals use all these rooms for?" Loki asked, looking about him and walking over to take a seat.

"Do you want to sleep then?" Tony quizzed, watching Loki take a seat.

"No... I want to unpack" Loki corrected him. Sleep? That was for mortals... Loki required no such thing. Tony shrugged it off and sat down next to Loki, he really wasn't himself. Where were the sarcastic comments? The bigoted statements? His usual narcissistic self? He really was upset about his father... Whoa, Tony didn't sign up to babysit a depressed teenager with daddy issues. He planned on baby sitting a god that was nothing but trouble. Like he said, he didn't do naturing, he was more of the 'man-up' kind of person.

"I'm sorry if you wanted to unpack. I'll be leaving for home soon, I just have a few things to clear up and then we'll get going. Okay? Just find something to do until then and DON'T break anything because I will get your dad to pay for it!" Tony got up to leave when he heard Loki mumble,

"I don't have a father... Not anymore."

Tony rolled his eyes as he left the room, "just do something and don't touch my stuff!" this was not what he signed up for, he'd saved the world, of corse he could do this. It couldn't be that hard. Could it?


	3. The Others

**I Wonder How Other People See Me:**

(Hey guys, I know it's been a while since my last chapter but my mum chose to take my laptop away from me as punishment for being rude to her, and it worked so I got it back :)

Chapter Three: The Others...

Loki stared up at the magnificent building. It was smaller than his Asgardain palace but it was bigger than he originally expected it to be. It was pure white and looked like it would be reasonably comfortable. It was on a cliff and over looked the sea, the best view Loki had ever had was a scenary of the whole of Asgard, a view he had seen almost his entire life; it would be nice to have a different view for awhile. Tony opened the door and allowed Loki to enter first, the frost giant looked about himself in astonishment. It was so spacious and, in a word, beautiful. There were many windows and and Loki could see a swimming pool. Tony watched the Gods face in wonder. I was interesting to see a God who had spent his entire life in a palace be impressed by a place such as this one.

"What do you think?" Tony questioned, checking the time.

"It is much different to my chamber on Asgard but I am sure it will suit me for as long as I need" Loki nodded at Tony thankfully.

"I'll - uh, show you to your room" Tony suggested, leading Loki to the next floor. Loki followed Tony without protest, the last thing he wanted to do was muck this up and lose his brothers love and respect, the last thing he had left in the world. "Here you are" Tony opened the door when his phone began to ring, "start unpacking... Excuse me" he left the room, the door remaining open. Loki could hear Stark stalking in the background but he didn't pay much attention to it as he unpacked. He didn't pack many Asgardain robes, Thor assured him that if dressing was required then Tony would take him to get some Midgardian wear instead, as it was a lot more suitable.

What Loki required not was a bath. Tony came back in the room and said,

"I have news from Jane, she said they are going to be away for longer than they originally expected. It's looking to be about a month and a half now so, you're going to be here longer than planned." Tony explained sympathetically, he knew how much Loki hated earth and humans. Not to mention how hard it must be to come back to earth, considering how he was so close to making it his kingdom and he had to stay with Tony Stark, someone who had taken earth right out from under him. It can't be easy addressing your failure.

"I am in now rush to return" Loki notified him, cold heartedly. He didn't mind not going back for longer than he was told; he knew he would have to see his father.

"I see. Want to... Talk about... It?" Stark was trying to be helpful and comforting after all, he was going to be spending a lot of time with this guy... Might as well try and get along with him but as he mentioned before, he was in no way a naturing person.

"NO!" Loki lowered his voice and gave Tony and apologetic look as he saw the surprise in the mans face. "I wish to bath, if I may" Loki said, unpacking his books. Of corse, he didn't want to talk about his life back home. Mostly because it was none of Starks business and partly due to his hatred of even thinking about it. He just wanted a nice warm bath, so he could relax. Then maybe he'll do some reading... Yeah, that sounded good. Bath, then reading.

"Of corse, the bathrooms just down the hall. You go straight down and it's at the end of the hall on your right"Tony directed Loki with his hand before getting up to leave, "if there's anything you need, I'll be down stairs in the living room." Tony went to leave but Loki called him back in,

"Uh, Stark... Thank you... For letting me stay. I can't imagine it is easy for you to have me here" Loki was trying to keep his usual plain, emotionless voice and keep the thankful expression of his face.

"Well, whatever. It's in the past" Tony nodded, leaving the room to occupy himself elsewhere. Loki left also, his intention being to run himself a bath and get in it. Using a human bath, a simple action, he was sure he could handle it. The hardest thing about running his bath was choosing wether or not he should have bubbles. He enjoyed having them in his bath, relatively but since this bath was for the means of relaxation rather than entertainment, having bubbles seemed unnessercery. Eventually he deiced not to bother including them and closed the door with the intention of getting in his bath.

Miss Natasha Romanoff, Bruce Banner, Clint Barton and Mr Steve Rogers appeared at the front door. Tony mentally punched himself in the face for forgetting that he had agreed to hosting a dinner party for the rest of the Avengers, that evening. He let them all in, greeting them all with a smile and pretending he hadn't forgotten even though he was dressed in causal wear and they were all wearing formal clothing.

"You forgot, didn't you?" Natasha asked, raising her eyebrows at him as she entered.

"No... Of corse not" Tony returned closing the door after them. This was bad... This was very bad. This was very, very bad. They couldn't be here. Not if Loki was here but he couldn't ask them all to leave because then they'd get surpisouse and he couldn't ask Loki to leave because Loki had nowhere else to go but if they knew Loki was there, there might be a fight and that was not what he needed today. A super soldier, a man with breath-taking anger management issues, a couple of master assassins and Loki managed to piss of everyone of them. They were not going to be happy to see him at all. Tony didn't have to worry about that until Loki came out of the bathroom, so he just had to hope that Loki stayed in there, for the rest of the evening.

"I heard that Pepper was out of town" Natasha began making small talk.

"Yes, away on business. She'll be returning in about a week, though I'm sure" great now he had to worry about what Pepper would say about the hole Loki thing. Today was not a good day. "Please, take a seat. I'll get some drinks" Tony wondered over to the bar and began pouring a few drinks out. He kept his ears sharp, hoping to notice any sound of Loki's movement before the others did so he could excuse himself and rush upstairs to warn Loki about the situation. He had to hope that no one went upstairs and discovered either Loki or the room he was staying because a room full of someone else's stuff was bound to raise a few questions, questions he wasn't prepared to answer. Meanwhile, Loki was having a rather nice bath. Completely oblivious to all the commotion going on beneath him. He had no idea that the other Avengers were there or that Tony was at this very moment handing drinks out to them and praying that Loki stayed put for as long as possible.

...

Several minutes later, Tony deiced it was time to start dinner. Not that he knew what he was going to cook for them. Just as Tony was about get up to start cooking there was a noise from upstairs. There was a thud which he guessed was Loki getting out of the bath and then he heard the door opening, which was Loki coming out of the bathroom and the door closing as Loki shut the bathroom door and then footsteps as he walked back to his bedroom.

"Tony, do you have someone else in your house?" Clint asked. All the Avengers had their eyes fixed on the ceiling, their ears listening for another noise.

"No... What makes you think that?" Tony questioned turning away. Trying to avoid anymore questioning before he got himself so deep in questions that he lost his way to the answers.

*Door opening and closing*

"I think there's someone upstairs" came Steve's voice quietly. Tony didn't reply. With another bang everyone got up to check it out.

"There are noises coming from above us" Natasha told him, she couldn't believe that he was trying to act like he didn't hear anything. "Listen." There was silence.

"I don't hear anything" Tony shrugged it off and once again tried to leave the room.

"I heard it too" Bruce said, coming to Natasha's defence, his eyes still on the ceiling. Watching, waiting for another noise. Then there was another door opening and closing. Tony could only imagine Loki was getting ready to come downstairs for something and he did not need that. So he rushed to get up there before anyone else did or before Loki came down.

"Sit down, I'll just go and check things out" He ran up the stairs, curing under his breath. Loki, met him in the middle of the hallway.

"Ah, Stark. I was wondering if I might have a drink, I am feeling rather perched." Loki wasn't expecting what came next, Tony was whispering? But why? He wasn't aware that there was any need for whispering. The Avengers were now interested at the noise of hushed voices. Tony did have someone else in the house... Someone he didn't want them to know about... Who was it?

"No... I'll bring one up for you, please, go back to your room. Relax" Tonys voice was hushed but still frustrated with worry. Loki was now confused. Why was Tony whispering?

"I do not mind getting it myself, you must be rather busy I imagine" Loki made his way to the stairs but Tony blocked his exit. "Stark, I do believe you are hiding something from me."

"No, of corse not. Now, go to your room... Please?" but it was to late for that now. The other Avengers had gotten bored and came to find out what was happening. Loki had noticed them and they had notice him... Standing there in a green bathrobe. All at the same time all Tony heard was:

"What is he doing here?"

"What are they doing here?"

"Oh for god sakes, okay. I can explain" Tony began searching his head for ideas...

"I am hear to visit" Loki stepped in, adjusting his robe which was only tied loosely around his waist and now that he knew how many people were in the house, it seemed better mannered to tighten it a bit, since he had no other clothes on.

"Loki, go to your room!" Tony yelled. Loki just smirked and walked away, opening his bedroom door and closing it after himself.

"Care to explain?" Natasha turned on him. Her arms folded across her chest, she did not look happy. She hated Loki with a blind passion and she was seriously considering leaving.

"No, not really" Tony said, uncomfortable with the amount of dirty looks he was receiving.

...

"So let me get this straight" Bruce said, "Thor want to go away with Jane, which I understand... But he can't go if Loki stays on Asgard so he turned up, out of the blue, and asked you to baby sit his little brother, who not only tired clamming Stark Industries for himself but also tried to kill you in the process and you, said yes?" Tony listened closely and then eventually everything registered in his brain he said,

"Yeah, that's pretty much it."

"How many times have you had to use that suit of yours to keep him in line already?" Steve quizzed, he couldn't believe how stupid Tony was being.

"I agreed not to use my suit" Tony sigh shamelessly. He really didn't help himself did he? No, he didn't. Loki was sitting upstairs reading. He knew he wasn't wanted and if he didn't want to be respected and accepted as much as he did, he would have ruined all of this by now. He wouldn't have gotten this far if he didn't mind losing his brothers trust.

"Big man in a suit, take all that away and what are you?" Steve questioned, looking down on Tony who was sitting on the couch.

"Uhm... A genius billionaire-playboy philanthropist" Tony suggested, sarcastically. Steve rolled his eyes with disapproval.

"Is everything a joke to you?"

"Funny things are."

"Okay, just stop it you two" Natasha putted in, raising her voice so she could be heard and standing up so she could be seen. "We came here to see Tony, we did not come here to talk about Loki besides, he won't be joining us for dinner will he?" The black widow turned her gaze onto Tony. Well, there wasn't a reason as to why Loki couldn't now join them, they already knew he was there and Loki was bound to get hungry at some point right?

...

Tony opened the door to Loki's room and poke his head around it, Loki was reading and apparently had no intention on saying anything.

"What do you want now Stark?" Loki didn't even bother looking up, there was something uneasy in his voice. It sent shivers down Tonys spin, Loki's voice wasn't welcoming. He turned the page in his book and contuied with his read, "I have nothing to say to you!"

"I know" Tony let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding in and looked at Loki again, "I was about to start cooking so, if you want something to eat I suggest you come down now because I will not be cooking for you later." Loki chuckled with fake amusement.

"And be attacked by your 'superhero' friends, I don't think so."

"They won't attack you. I asked them not too."

"Why would you do that?" Loki turned the page again and Tony perched on the end of the bed. "They tried to kill me, incase you have already forgotten."

"Yes, but you did try to kill them and take over their planet. I know that you were angry about being denied Asgardains throne and that you just wanted to be able to rule a world, I mean, who doesn't. Sure you went about all of it the wrong way but I know all you wanted was respect, something you won't get all the time you're secluding yourself. Why do you do that? I am sure that you were a good person at some point, right?" Again, Loki said nothing; although he wasn't reading anymore. He was listening. His eyes were still on the book, he didn't want Tony to know that he was paying attention. He turned his page, to make Tony think he was still reading. "All you have to do is show them that you can be a good person... Well either come down and eat now or don't eat at all, it doesn't bother me." Tony left the room without another word. Loki watched him go, no one had ever spoken to him in such a way... Not even Thor, the most Thor ever said was "I know there is still goodness in you, brother." Which Loki guessed meant round about the same thing, but for some reason... Hearing it from Tony, it just meant so much more.

"So, did you tell him he couldn't join us?" Natasha asked, looking up at Tony as he entered the dinning room.

"Not exactly" came Loki's voice from the door way, walking in to sit at the table. "May I sit down?"

"Of corse" Tony nodded pointing at free chair, the chair that was closed to the door and one of the head seats at the table. Loki nodded thankfully and took his seat, Clint was on side, next to him was Natasha and then there was the seat where Tony was going to sit and then Steve and next to him was Bruce. Loki did his best to avoid eye contact as Tony walked into the kitchen to being making a starter. Everyone just sat there in an awkward silence. The Avengers looked up every now and then to make eye contact with each other for a few seconds before looking back down again, but that was it. Tony brough everyone in drinks and whispered,

"Say something" to Loki as he left the room again.

"Hi" Loki said, straight away regrating what he said. He cleared his throat and tried again, "it's nice to see you again." Again, not the sort of thing he thought was not the best thing to say to the people who want you dead. Everyone just stared at him, did he really just say that? He heard Tony giggle in the next room, 'Nice to see you all again?' Really Loki, really? It was silent again. It was silent until Tony began serving the food.

"Here we go" he said, placing bowls of soup in front of everyone. Loki looked unbelievably uncomfortable and the astrosphere was so... Unfriendly. "So, how have you guys been?" Everyone looked up at him from their food,

"Fine" they all said in sync. "You?"

"Yeah, I've been good. It's a little lonely without Pepper but now I have company again" he geustered to Loki who was opposite him.

"I do apolagise for not being better company, you must understand that I am used to solitude and isolation." Loki hadn't even tried his soup yet.

"I wonder why" Natasha muttered under her breath. Tony threw her a look that she ignored before he turned to Loki and said,

"Don't be stupid, your company is fine."

...

"Goodbye, have a good night. Hope to see you again" Tony waved goodbye to the Avengers and turned back to Loki, who did not seem even a little bit satisfied with the nights events.

"That, Stark, is why I choose not to associate with people" Loki began making his way to his sleeping chamber, wishing to be alone for a while.

"It wasn't that bad, it could have been worse."

"Define worse!"

Tony watched the man walk away, with a sort of sadness in him. He had tried to make it work. He made many opportunities for Loki to join in with the conversation but Loki just wasn't having it. Loki was shyer than Tony thought but he was going to do all he could to break Loki's walls, like Thor said, if this trip was going to be good for Loki then he had to improve his people skills.


	4. The Day After

**I Wonder How Other People See Me:**

(So, my plan was uploading this chapter yesterday but my took my laptop away again because I busted out the F word on a wasp while we out having a picnic with her girlfriend and my baby brother. But I have it back now :) So here is the chapter, let me know what you think, I love hearing from you guys xx)

Chapter Four: The Day After...

When Tony awoke the next day he tried to think of a way to help Loki. There had to be something he could do. Anything. As he was making his down to the basement in order to think things over as he worked, his mind began to wonder if Loki was even awake yet.

"Hey JARVIS" Tony said, "Can you tell me if Loki is awake yet?"

"Lord Loki Laufey is on the second level guest bedroom one balcony, sir"

"Thanks" Tony walked up the stairs with a loud sigh. He stopped outside the door to the room Loki was staying in and paused for a while before knocking clearly three times. No one answered. Was Loki still angry at him for having other Avengers over last night? It's not like Tony knew Loki would be there and in his defence he had completely forgotten about it anyway and Tony also thought it might actually help to sit down and have a normal conversation with every. To try and prove that he was a good person on the inside. Tony attempted at getting Loki to join in... Several times in fact. '_So, Loki, what do you plan on doing while you're stuck on earth with me? Not going to kill anybody this time, huh?' _Tony remembered saying, okay sure now that he looked back on it maybe it wasn't the best of things he could have said. All he could think about what the look on Loki's face as those words escaped his lips. Loki never replied; he just turned away. His eyes falling on his dinner. While the image was in his head Tony could see the Gods wounded face, if only Loki would let him in to apolagise. He knocked again,

"What do you want, Stark?" Came Loki's voice. Tony didn't like Loki's tone at all, it made all his hairs stand on end and it gave him goosebumps all over and not in a good way. Tony opened the door and noticed Loki standing outside, back turned, facing the city. Not even turning to look at him.

"I was wondering if you were awake. Did you want breakfast?"

Loki hung his head. Why was Tony trying so hard to get him to fit in on Midgard? Loki didn't belong here and he never would. He wanted Tony to accept that but most of all, right now he just wanted to be alone.

"No, I wish to be left alone. I shall notify you if I require anything" Loki replied, his half hurt, half angry tone still on.

"I wanted to apolagise about last night, I might not have been making it easy for you. I properly should have asked them to leave and I shouldn't have tried to keep it from you and I also shouldn't have pushed you into joining us. Some of the things they said, some of the things I said might have been a bit... Out of line and... I'm sorry."

"Is that all?"

"Yeah. I'll be in the basement if you need me" Tony turned to leave, stopping at the door as he heard Loki speak.

"Why would I need you?"

"No reason" Tony replied leaving the room and making his way to the basement. Loki turned around when he heard the door shut. Was he being to hard on the other man? Maybe, did Tony deserve it? Of corse he did. Loki didn't admit out loud but Stark actually did hurt his feelings last night. Maybe he was over reacting, he was sure that Stark didn't mean it but, that didn't stop it from hurting. At least he apolaigzed. Surely that was all that mattered, right? The fact that Tony was sorry. It would be bad manners for Loki not accept his apology; wouldn't it? Loki thought that now he should apolagise. After all he didn't accept an apology and he knew that he should. Loki looked around the room for something to wear. He was only in his dressing gown as Asgardains had no pajama's, they slept naked. He put the dressing gown on so that he could step outside without his privet parts flapping about and if he was going to leave the room to go down stairs then he was going to need clothes on. All he had was his Asgardain garments but they had to be more apporate than his dressing gown, consider he was wearing nothing else underneath. Loki opened the door and left the room, entering the hallway he desanded the stairs walking into the living quaters and then walking into the kitchen, his intention being to figure out a way to make Tony something to eat and a drink.

Tony was working on his arc reactor. Fixing it, if you prefer to call it that. When he'd finished he said,

"JARVIS, is Loki still in his room?"

"Mister Loki Laufey is in the kitchen preparing a meal and making coffee" JARVIS replied, "would you like me to notify him that you require his presence?"

"No, JARVIS, that's not nesercery. JARVIS, let me see the camera for the kitchen please?" It was muted but he could see Loki fussing around in the kitchen. "Un-mute".

"Humans, why are they so disorganized?" Loki was clearly getting frustrated. What was he even doing in the kitchen, of corse he had no idea about the camera and Tony had no intention of telling him about it, for a while he just watched. Admiring how Loki didn't have a clue what he was doing. Dropping things and tripping over things, it Tony wasn't laughing so hard he would have gone to help but it was just to amusing. Loki was frying two eggs and some bacon. He was just pouring some hot water into a mug and then he was going to put the eggs and bacon onto a plate and wait for Tony to come up from the basement and begin eating. Tony finally deiced to go and find out what Loki was doing, thanking JARVIS on his way out. He walked as silently as he could, hoping to take Loki by surprise. He stood in the kitchen door way for a while, just watching. When Loki turned around in order to take the food and coffee into the dinning room and await Tony to arrive. The God of mischief jumped as he turned around. Only just managing not to drop the food.

"What are you doing?" Tony asked, a smile appearing on his face.

"I was, um, making you some food. I - I'm"

"I know. Thank you" Tony took the food from Loki's hand and sat down, to eat it. "Are you not eating?"

"No, I'm not uh, I'm not hungry."


	5. Shopping Trip

**I Wonder How Other People See Me:**

(Hey, so I was thinking about starting another FrostIron fic in the near future and I got this idea to write one-shots that were based on songs. I did a similar thing with Destiel (Dean/Castiel from Supernatural) and it turned out to be okay I was wondering if any of you were interested and what songs I could do... I already have a few in mind but I'm open to suggestions... Okay thanks)

Chapter Five: Shopping Trip...

Loki woke up the next morning and saw that the sun still wasn't up. Unable to get back to sleep, he turned on the light and got into some reading. When the sun showed signs of rising soon Loki put on his dressing gown and almost floated outside to watch the sun rise. It was so beautiful... Loki began to think of his mother, Frigga. He missed her and the way that she always believed in him. No matter what. He let out a sigh as he thought of home. He tried to avoid thinking of Odin because that always made his blood boil. All Odin did was use him... Store him away for later use and he hated it. Loki turned away and stood in the door way. He hated himself for not being able to keep his mind from his 'father'. He punched the wall, the bang was so loud it actually woke up Tony. Loki didn't mean to wake anyone, he wasn't even trying to break anything. He was just... He didn't even know what he was doing anymore. He returned to his bed to contuie reading when Tony came in.

"Are you alright?" Tony asked. He didn't even knock he just burst in through the door. Taking Loki by surprise as he looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes Antony, I am in good health. Thank you for asking" Loki asked turning back to his book. Tony was now confused. Did Loki just call him Antony? Really? Well at least he's not calling him Stark anymore that did get annoying. Or Man Of Iron like Thor, that was also annoying. What was that bang? If Loki was just sitting there reading what caused the loud noise that woke up? "Maybe you should put on a shirt and trousers" Loki suggested noticing that Tony was wearing only his underwear. Tony straightened up a little and looked back at Loki, who was still reading his book.

"I thought I heard a bang... Are you sure everything's okay?" Tony asked again. Loki at this point realized that he had woken Tony up by punching the wall in the anger of not being able to keep his thoughts on his mother, the kindest person he had ever known... And she was married to Odin a selfish - there he went again. Even when he wasn't trying he was still thinking of Odin. Tony looked at Loki, his face concerned to see Loki's hands balled up into fists.

"Everything is fine" Loki un-tensed his hands and turned the page in his book. Determined to finish reading.

"Are you sure?" Tony asked, there was clearly something wrong but he knew Loki was stubborn and he was never going to tell him. "Whatever... Listen, uh I think that since you're going to be on earth for longer than you thought maybe you should get some clothes because I was going to out for dinner tonight. Just you and me, you need to - uh work on your people skills."

"My people skills?"

"Yes. You never know what the right thing to say is, I can tell your shy and theres no need to be. It's up for debate Loki, we're going out for dinner tonight. Get washed, get dressed meet me downstairs in 10 minutes... We're going shopping!" Then Tony left. Loki started at the now empty door way in amazement. No one had ever spoken to him like that before. No one had ever wanted to go anywhere with him before, which could be the reason he lacked 'people skills'. Sure enough Loki did what he was told. He picked up his Asgardain clothes went into the bathroom. He got washed and dressed and went down stairs as soon as he could. Tony was there waiting for him, dressed and ready to go. They got in the car, ready to go to the store, Tony playing his music as the drove down the road. Loki had been stripped of his coat and jacket, Tony said it made him look more like he belonged. Loki wasn't really fussed much with belonging, he wasn't a Midgardian and he had no intention of ever returning after he left but like Antony said, it was not up for debate. Neither of them spoke. The car ride was most awkward but it wasn't as if there was anything to say. Loki rolled his window down and let the light breeze dust over his face, it was nice to fell the breeze. The wind in his hair, the sun on his face. Boy did it feel good. Tony looked at Loki for a few seconds and smiled. The God had his head hanging out the window, his eyes closed, his hair being pushed behind him by the wind. Loki felt so free, that was something that he hadn't felt in a long time. He was used to there bein rules for him on Asgard, he was very rarely allowed to leave the palace walls. But, Antony didn't give him rules. He was allowed to wonder around Antony's house freely, and by the sounds of it Tony preferred it when Loki was isolating himself in his room but Loki was used to being asked to stay in his room. Being outside was glorious, even if it was in a piece of Midgardian machinery.

"Are we there yet?" Loki asked, the silence breaking at long last. Tony chuckled, he wasn't quite sure why.

"Well be there soon enough"

"When?"

"In about ten minutes"

"Why is everything so far away"

Tony laughed again. He enjoyed Loki's displease with Midgard. It was most amusing. He couldn't wait until Loki got to the store, Tony was sure Loki would complain everything. Wether or not the clothing was comfortable, the size of the fitting rooms, the line at the fitting rooms, the amount of people in the store, the line at the till, the price of the clothing. Maybe it was strange to take pleasure from other peoples hatred and constant complaining but it was amusing. They arrived and Tony parked up and they entered the shop. It was big and there was a lot of people. As Loki walked he muttered things under his breath, thinking no one could hear him, stuff like

"don't touch me" and "ignorant Midgardian's" or "I regret leaving my chambers."

Although Tony could hear him he did nothing, he said nothing. He just listening and laughed on the inside. Tony was the one choosing Loki's clothes since Loki wasn't familiar with Midgardian garments and wasn't sure what size was what and he didn't really like any of them either. When Tony spotted a AC/DC shirt he couldn't resist picking it up. Upset that it wasn't in his size Tony brought on for Loki instead since he did already own one. He sent Loki into the fitting rooms with several different sizes of several different items just to check his size. Loki would have been a small if he wasn't so tall. He was taller than Tony but Tony was little bigger than him in the middle. They were round about the same size. After all the shopping they began to head back home. Again Loki had the window down, his head out of it, his eyes closed the wind in his face, his hair back, he felt free... But was he? Tony was just glad that Loki wasn't as tense as he was earlier that morning which was good. He'd calmed down that was great, he wanted Loki to be in the best of mood for dinner later. He was taking Loki to one of his favorite restaurants. But first, home to change. Loki wasn't going anywhere all the time he was dressed the way he was dressed.

...

They turned up at the restaurant and acquired a table for two. Loki wasn't sure what most of the food or drink was so he allowed Tony to do most of the ordering for him. His main cause containing, roast beef, fried green tomatoes with "goat cheese," remoulade sauce, candied pecans and micro greens. His dessert was some kind of cheesecake... He couldn't remember what name it had but he ate it. Tony discovered that Loki had a sweet tooth which was interesting, he always thought Loki would prefer more bitter foods but he was wrong. Loki wasn't sure what he was drinking... Tony was ordering it for him, it tasted okay and it smelt just fine, it burned his throat a little on the way down but it was alright as a hole. They went home, Loki was a little tipsy. He wasn't solid drunk but he had been taking in alcohol, thanks to Tony and was feeling a little out. When they got home Loki just wanted to go up stairs and read, have some alone time Tony allowed him that, and after saying goodnight to each other they went their separate ways. Loki retiring to his bedroom and Tony leaving to his basement in order to map out some modifications for his suit.


	6. Welcome Home

**I Wonder How Other People See Me:**

Chapter Six - Welcome Home:...

A few days had past since Tony took Loki out for dinner and to be honest they hadn't seen a lot of each other the past few days. Loki came out of his room for food and drink on the odd occasion but that was it. Tony was mostly in the basement working on his suit and Loki would be upstairs reading. They didn't really have much to talk about and it wasn't Loki would know what to say even if there was talking to be done. He still hadn't improved on his people skills much and Tony thought that distancing himself from Loki would do him some good because he was properly crazy but Tony was starting to feel things... He was sure that it was just friendship but he was an avenger and feeling anything more than hate for the villain was just... Wrong. It just didn't happen. Tony needed to distance himself, besides even if it was okay to be friends with the bad guy, Loki would be going away when Thor came back and then Tony would never see Loki again so them being friends was pointless and unnessercery. It was about 7:30 when Pepper arrived home from her business trip. Loki was already awake and so was Tony although Tony hadn't actually been asleep that night, he'd been in the basement working on the modifications for his suit. Loki heard the front door open and close, surely if Tony was going somewhere then he would said something. So there had to be an intruder. JARVIS notified Tony,

"Sir, Miss Potts seems to have returned early"

"Send her down" Tony said, he didn't want her venturing upstairs for him because then Loki would hear and he'd be discovered. He had no problem with Pepper knowing about Loki nor did he care about Loki knowing about Pepper he just wanted to let Loki know about Pepper before he told Pepper about him.

When Pepper entered the room, she didn't look so happy. She didn't look cross or angry or even sad but she wasn't happy either.

"Have you been awake all night?" She asked walking over to him, looking around her it was obvious that he had been.

"Uh... Yeah" Tony replied turning away from his work to face Pepper directly.

"You have a meeting with Carlson at 9, why are you not ready?"

"I've been busy, I must have forgotten about it"

"How busy could you be, I made sure you were completely unbooked all week. What have you been up to?"

"I've been working... On my suit. See, it's even more shinney now" Tony drew her attention to the seat. He wanted to get a message to Loki but without Pepper knowing. Loki was currently on the floor just above them, searching for any sign of an intruder. He ended up wandering downstair to the basement, he saw Tony and then Pepper, who Tony only just managed to stop from seeing him and he shooed Loki away with his hand. Loki put on his menacing smile and went back upstairs.

"Yes, Tony, the suit looks amazing. Now get ready!" Pepper walked back upstairs, Tony following her, in fear that Loki really didn't go back to his room. Only when they went upstairs, it wasn't Loki who greeted them. It was Natasha. Tony wasn't sure what to say, he could tell it was Loki but what was he doing as Black Widow?

"Natalie" Pepper said with shock. She wasn't sure what to say, why didn't JARVIS tell anyone that Natalie had arrived... Or more the point what she was doing there.

"Hi... Pepper" 'Loki' replied stiffly. He wasn't quite sure how Midgardian women talked to each other nor was he sure if Natalie and Pepper even got along. Pepper looked at 'her' oddly and Loki forced himself to smile.

"Natalie" Tonys voice was stern as he pulled Natalie/Natasha/Loki to the side, "what are you doing?"

"You know perfectly well what I'm doing Antony" Loki replied, his voice hushed. "I'm helping."

"I didn't know you were the helping type"

"I love helping but it is awfully boring" Loki pulled himself away and stepped back, he was finding Natasha's heels most uncomfortable and hard to walk around in. "I'll just go and make some... Coffee" he slipped into the kitchen. Tony tried to stop him but Pepper gave him the look that told him not too. They could hear Loki humming and Tony slowly grew more and more anxious. What was Loki up to, there was no way he would be this nice unless he was going to fuck everything up later but Tony bit his tongue and didn't say anything, just to see how this all played out. He was sure it would end horribly but he couldn't bring himself to stop it. Loki walked back in a few minutes later and presented coffee. He looked at the liquid in the cup that he had made for himself and took a sip,  
"It's hot" he squailed. He wasn't expecting it at all. Tony laughed out loud at that. Pepper was confused. Natalie was acting as if she had never had coffee before.

A few minutes later Tony was heading upstair to get washed and dressed for his meeting. Leaving Pepper and 'Natalie' downstairs alone together. He was a little nervous about the idea of leaving them alone together but he kept an eye on them through the camera while he washed and dressed. Not very much happened. They didn't talk very much at all. They mostly just stood there; waiting for Tony to come back down.

"Did you want a ride to Stark Industries?" Pepper asked at last. Tony whispered 'no'. He knew they couldn't hear him. He just prayed that Loki said no because the last thing Tony needed was Loki getting into Stark Industries and there Pepper was allowing him access to the entire building without even knowing it.

"Um, okay. Thank you" Loki nodded gratefully and Tony let out a deep sigh, that was not happening. After walking out of the bathroom he called for 'Natalie' to come upstairs, Loki excused himself and went up to the next level. He was smirking, it was working. He was making Tony tick and he loved it. He was only having fun, he wasn't doing anything that would harm anyone, he was just having some fun. He missed his mischief. He used to be so much more fun. Odin couldn't stop him here. Loki meet Tony in the hallway and stood there for a few seconds. It was like an entire conversation just between stares. Tonys eyes were telling Loki to stop and change back into himself and go to his room and stay there but Loki's eyes were saying No, having far to much fun.

"Stop it, turn back and do some reading... You like reading" Tony advised, he was almost begging and would have if he wasn't so stubborn. Loki shock his head. "I want to talk to you not to Natasha and it's hard to talk to you when you look like that with out staring at you breasts... Please, change back" Tony asked as kindly as he could. Loki didn't do good with force. Loki rolled his eyes and turned to himself again,

"Fine, I'll be myself for a little while. I just thought that it would be a lot better for you if I looked like someone else. After all, you seem to not introduce me to people when they come over. I seem to just be kept a secret."

It made sense now. Loki thought that Tony was embarrassed for people to know that he was there, he didn't understand that Tony was going to tell him but he was going to tell Loki first then tell Pepper wait for her to cal down and then let them meet but Loki didn't know that and he could understand that. Nor was he likely to accept that as an answer.

"I was going to let you two meet, I just wanted to tell you both separately first. I was going to tell you, then tell her and then after she calmed down I was going to ask you to come downstairs so I could introduce you but then you just go all Natasha Romanoff on the whole thing and well... You can't go with us."

"Tony? Hurry up, we have to leave like now" Came a call for Pepper. Loki turned back into Black Widow and Tony without warning pushed Loki into the bathroom.

"JARVIS, lock the bathroom door" Tony said quikely. He could here Pepper coming upstairs.

"Of corse, sir" JARVIS replied. "There you go... Locked."

"Where's Natalie?" Pepper asked, looking around.

"Oh, yeah she's taking care of somethings here for me, let's go. Like you said, we have to leave now and there's something I have to tell you about but first, let's just go meet Carlson."

...

Loki was left in the bathroom, while Tony and Pepper went off to talk to Carlson about what ever it was they talked about. '_How do I get out of here?'_ Loki asked him self aloud. JARVIS replied, even though it was a rhetorical question:

"Well, Mister Loki, Mr Stark told me to lock the door until he says otherwise and I haven't heard from him yet."

"I could just break the door down"

"No, you can't"

"I can" Loki smirked and kicked the door off of its hinges. "Not that it matters, Stark doesn't even want me inside his prescious little building. Not as me, not as anyone else. Loki mopped as he walked out of the room and into his where he stretched out on the bed and did some reading.

"Have you thought about talking to Mr Stark about your feelings? I'm sure he'd listen"

"Go away JARVIS"

"Yes Sir, of corse sir" JARVIS apolaigzed.

...

The car ride to the tower was silent. Nobody said anything. Tony knew that Pepper would ask what he needed 'Natalie' to do and he'd have to come up with some lie because he wasn't willing to discus Loki until after the meeting with Carlson when the stress about what ever he needed talk about was gone. Tony was worried about what Pepper would say, Pepper knew that Loki had tried to Kill him at one point... She knew all about him and the way that he tried to take over earth and blah, blah, blah. Tony did give him a drink in the end. After all the fighting was over and Loki said: _If it's all the same to you, I'll have that drink now. _Tony did give it to him and then he went home and he was never seen again... Until about a week ago of corse. It was the most awkward drink Tony had ever had with anyone but it was a drink. He smiled at the memory.

"What are you smiling about?" Pepper asked, looking at him, the corner of her mouth turning up and her eyes sparkled.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing. Just a - nevermind" Tony shock it off, the smile fading. His mind turning away from all things Loki and trying to act professional.. For once.

"No, tell me" Pepper begged, with a slight chuckle. She wasn't going to let it go that easy.

"I just remember the first time I met Carlson and I remember agreeing to tell the news reporters what was written on the cards and then I completely went of script" he lied, but Pepper believed him and fell silent again. It remained silent until they turned up at the tower...

The meeting went on forever. Tony was hardly listening to a single thing that was said. He drifted in and out, he remembered something about the avengers... And there was something about Nick Fury... And then Pepper was arranging another meeting for something. Sure he should have been listening but his mind just kept trailing back to Loki. He couldn't help it. It was starting to freak him out... He literally couldn't get Loki out of his head. He'd tried everything, he tried listening to what was going on around him but Loki was more interesting that the meeting he was having. He had figure out how to break the news to Pepper and then he had to deal with her reaction and then he had to get them to get along because Loki was living with him for a while and Pepper worked for him so, they were going be seeing a lot of each other. They had to at least get along a little bit. On their way out they passed Natalie and Pepper stopped,

"Wasn't that Natalie?" she asked as Tony pulled her away.

"Yep"

"I thought she was fixing things up at the house for you... Is she finished already?"

"Yeah, that wasn't Natalie back at the house"

"What? Of corse it was. I saw her. You saw her, you were talking to her."

Several sentences later:

"You idiot" Pepper shouted, "you let that... You let him into your house! After what he did to you after what he did to earth?"

"Well he-"

"He killed 100 people in 2 days"  
"Actually it was only 80 people and he hasn't tried killing me so far, I guess he learned his lesson and I wasn't doing it for him. I was doing it for Thor."

"You can have just locked him up in a prison cell, which is where he belongs. You can't take care of him. He's a - a"  
"A god"

"Not the point!"

...

After arriving home and entering, Tony told JARVIS to let Loki out of the bathroom but JARVIS said:

"Sir, Mister Loki has been out of the bathroom for 2 hours now. He broke the door and got out but he is in his bedroom reading, as always. Should I get him for you, Sir?"

"yes please,thank you, JARVIS. See" he turned to Pepper, "he's reading. He's always reading. He rarely ever does anything else. Oh and he watches the sun rise and the sun set. He also seem to like the moon... Forgive me if I'm running away in terror."

"It's not funny, Tony."

Loki was down the stairs a few minutes later, looking quite like himself. He was wearing and AC/DC shirt and a pair of green skinny jeans. 'Not bad' Tony thought to himself. Mentally slapping himself for even thinking about checking out another dude. God or not, it was weird.

"Hello, Pepper" Loki said, with an awkward smile and holding out his hand. That was how Midgardian's greeted each other... Wasn't it? By shaking each others hands? Then why was Pepper just staring at him like he'd insulted her? "what?" he asked, "did I say something wrong?"


	7. Cosmis Temper Tantrum

**I Wonder How Other People See Me:**

(Hi guys, sorry this chapter took so long... I've had a lot of college work to do but it's half term week now... Enjoy)

Chapter Seven - Cosmic Temper Tantrum:

Pepper was still getting used to having Loki around, she was afraid of having him left alone in the house. Tony had less worries about Loki than he did to begin with. The God had gotten used to not having any freedom so he didn't know what to do with it now that he had it. Tony had tried to get Loki socialized, he tried to involve him in activities but Loki wasn't settling in well. Most of his things were still packed. Pepper tried to keep her distance from the mischief maker, she rarely saw him but still, she was afraid of being left alone with him. It was 7 in the morning and Loki - although he refused to admit it out loud - he was feeling a little home sick. He missed his mother most of all. Was Asgard his home? It was all the time Frigga was alive. If she ever died, he'd become homeless, home is where the heart is and his heart was with her. He needed to escape. He had to fill the emptiness in his heart... He had tried before but it only got bigger... Maybe what he really needed was to fix things with Thor... Not get rid of him. Thor treated him more like family than his real family ever had. It was to late for his father... He'd already tried, several times and Odin wasn't having any of it. Loki began walking down stairs. Pepper was in the basement talking to Tony. They heard Loki go downstairs but didn't think anything of it at the time. Loki wanted to speak to Thor, he wanted to get Thor's advice on what he could do to settle things back on Asgard. There had to be a way to make things right. He didn't want to be known as the God who ruined his planet. There must have been something he could do. The emptiness in Loki's heart only grew bigger with every step, with every breath, with every word. He felt further away from home.

He remember what Thor said about the communicator but he didn't even know how to use it. He didn't really want Tony to know that he was trying to contact Thor... He didn't want anyone to know that he was contacting Thor. Then they'd know that he was missing 'home' and then what would they think? What would they see when they looked at him? Would they see a strong prince? No! Of corse not, they'd see a weak false Asgardain. A scared Frostgaint who didn't deserve to be king. They'd see a prince who wouldn't be able to protect them. They'd despise him, laugh at him, mock him... Kick him tot he curb and forget about him and he didn't want that, he didn't need that. He let out a deep sigh of frustration and unclenched his fists. He remembered hearing something about a number... Something about his suitcase and then there was something about the phone. He'd noticed both Pepper and Tony talk on small, hand held devices and that was his best guess. He found one and took it upstairs so that could check his suitcase... Maybe the number was there. Damn his pride, this would be easier if he asked Antony or Pepper but he was too stubborn for that. Loki pressed every button the phone that he could find but it wasn't working. It wasn't doing anything. He tried poking it, banging it on things.

"You illiterate piece of Midgardian machinery! Why are you not working!" He screamed, throwing it across the room, breaking it. Tony and Pepper heard a bang from upstairs, following the phone throwing. Worried, Tony asked JARVIS to show him the camera to the living room, after discovering that Loki wasn't there, Tony asked for the one to Loki's room where he saw Loki tossing the furniture around and kicking the walls and punching the windows.

"What's wrong with him?" Pepper asked, her voice sounded a little scare, Tony was scared too. He feared that Loki was in pain. Tony ran out of the door, up the stars, across the room, up more stairs and then stopped at Loki's open door. Loki hadn't spotted them yet. Pepper was slower than Tony but she stopped justed behind him, her hand over he mouth at the sight.

The entire bedroom had been turned over in Loki's rage. Loki stopped, noticing their presence. He turned to face them, he opened his mouth to speak but soon closed it again, lost for words. How did he explain this? He knew that he'd done wrong... Again.

_'Why am I so weak? I've ruined everything! Why did I do this? What was I think? For gods sake, Loki, you wasn't thinking. Why don't you just think?!'_ He said to himself silently. Tony wasn't sure what to say, what was wrong with him? Was he hurt, upset? He wanted to help but there wasn't anything he could do.

"Loki -" he began but Loki only cut him off.

"Stark, I -" Loki still didn't know what to say. He looked from Tony to Pepper, they were scared and worried but all he could see was fear and appointment, the two things he was trying to avoid. He'd let the rage get the better of him... Again. Why couldn't he have just thought about what he was doing? Why couldn't he have stopped? What was wrong with him? Was his father right after all? Maybe he was just a screw up. Tony took a step towards but Loki backed away. He was fearing himself now. He backed all the way up to the window.

"Loki... Are you okay? What's wrong?" Tony asked, taking another step forward now that Loki couldn't go anywhere.

"I'm a monster!" Loki shouted at him, cowering away, "get away from me!" Tony back away a little, he didn't want to make this worse. He stepped outside the door,

"Loki, you're not a monster" Tony reassured him. He was confused but he had to think fast, _'What's going on?' _he asked himself, _'Why is her saying this? He's not a monster. He's a god, and I know that he's a good person. He just needs to prove that, not to me, not the avengers, not to his brother or his father but to himself. How can anyone else accept him until he accepts himself? That's why he's anti-social, because he hates himself, he fears himself.' _

"But I am. Everyone thinks so, I think so -"

"I don't agree"

"Yes you do. Even Miss Potts agrees. I don't belong here, stop treating me like I do!" Loki shouted, throwing another fist at the wall. Pepper stepped back with anxiety. She was considering calling someone.

"What are you gonna do? Go back to Asgard? Go back to prison? Loki, if I didn't want you here then I wouldn't have agreed to let you stay here!" Tony told him. He was struggling to keep his voice down; he cold hear it rising. "Loki, I was just trying to make you feel welcome."

"I didn't work. They still hate me and I don't blame them. Just leave me alone. I want to be alone!" Loki shouted, he was almost shaking in anger and despair.

"If you wanted to be in prison all you had to do was say so!" Tony slammed the door and took a deep breath. He wasn't sure what was happening now. He was shaking too. Why was he shaking? His vison was blurring and his head was spinning. Pepper helped him down to the living area and sat him on couch, bringing water over to him, hoping to clam him down. "I thought he was gonna hurt you" Pepper said, her voice was soft as she sat next to him, trying to keep him calm. Loki was crying now, he was sitting with his back against the window, tears streaming from his eyes. What was wrong with him? He should learn self-control.

...

It was late at night. Pepper had left and Tony was in his study, working on something. He was drinking and was on the verge of passing out. Loki had just stopped crying and the missing space in his heart seemed even bigger than before. He needed to clear his head... He needed to get away... He needed to be where he truly belonged... Settling on the idea of leaving and going to where he belonged, Loki got up and changed into his Asgardain robes. Then he left to say goodbye to Tony but when Loki made it to his study, Tony had already passed out. Loki put a blanket around Tonys shoulders, put the glass and empty bottle in the bin and turned the lights off.

"Goodbye... Tony of Midgard. Man Of Iron" he whispered as he fled.


End file.
